


Our Scars Remind Us

by BonitaBreezy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, M/M, kiss meme, my bad - Freeform, which I failed to follow instructions on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 12 on the kiss meme, chest kiss which I then promptly ignored and turned into scar kiss, which was part of the asker's request. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Scars Remind Us

Clint could tell that Phil was in a foul mood the moment he walked through the door. For one, he didn’t give any sort of greeting. He would usually seek Clint out wherever he was to give him a hello kiss, a routine they had established that helped to separate work from home. It was a little disappointing, but it wasn’t like it was the first time Phil hadn’t done it immediately. What was more telling was the fact that he went directly to their bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. It was only a few moments before Clint heard the shower in the en-suite turn on, and then he sighed. Phil hated showering in the middle of the day unless it was absolutely necessary. He was a shower-bright-and-early-to-greet-the-day kind of man, and there were only a few occasions on which he could be found showering at any other time. One was if he’d gotten dirty through occupational hazard, which Clint knew couldn’t be the case because Phil was still grounded. The other was that he’d had such a stressful day he felt the need to scrub the reminder from his skin until he was pink and sore. Considering that Phil had been supposed to re-qualify at the shooting range that day, Clint thought it was most definitely the second one.

He pushed himself up off the couch and made his way back to their bedroom, his suspicions getting higher when he saw that Phil had stripped on the way to the bathroom and left his clothes lying on the floor. Clint followed his example, mostly because he knew he would be able to get away with it. He let himself into the bathroom, frowning in concern when he saw Phil just standing there, his forehead leaning against the tiles and the water beating down on his back. The scar from Loki looked pink and tender, and Clint thought he knew what had happened to upset Phil so much.

He opened the shower door and stepped in quickly to avoid getting water on the floor. Phil didn’t look at him, but his shoulders hunched a bit more and Clint let out a little noise that even he had to admit sounded almost like a sad puppy. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Phil’s middle and resting his chin against Phil’s shoulder. 

"Clint, I’m really not in the mood," Phil said, and Clint made a shushing noise.

"I know. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I didn’t re-qualify," Phil said tersely. “My scar started aching and my shoulder muscles cramped up and I couldn’t aim for shit."

"I’m sorry, baby," Clint sighed, moving his chin to press a kiss to Phil’s shoulder. “But it’s only been a few months. The doctors have said you’ll probably regain ninety percent mobility, if you keep up with the PT and just give it time. You’re amazing, but you don’t have advanced healing abilities. You’re pushing yourself too hard."

"I hate this," Phil growled, and Clint could see the muscles in his back spasm as he hunched his shoulders even more. “I’ve never felt so god damned useless in my life."

"You’re not useless," Clint insisted, moving the attention of his kisses to the scar. He was careful, pressing lightly against the sore flesh and just around it so that Phil could feel the trail of his lips. “You’re so far from useless it’s intimidating, actually. And no one in SHIELD looks at you and thinks that you are. For god’s sake, you went head to head with a god and you’re still alive. Everyone knows what a badass you are, and soon you’ll be right back in the fray with the rest of us." Clint ended his encouragements with a few more well-placed kisses, finally bringing his mouth the rest at the very top edge of the scar, where he knew it was particularly sensitive Phil gasped quietly and moved like he was torn between pulling away and pushing back against Clint.

"I still feel like shit," Phil grumbled, and Clint sighed, tightening his arms around Phil’s waist again.

"I know," he answered. “But I have faith in you."


End file.
